


Night sky and ever blue

by yuki013



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki013/pseuds/yuki013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto confessed to Haruka, so he tries to find a suitable answer in the water. But the answer is right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night sky and ever blue

The pool was empty, like always in the evening. Haruka took a deep breath and dived in, closing his eyes as he felt the water on his skin. He moved forward one stroke after another. Everything was calm, everything seemed to disappear. But not his thoughts.  
The suddenly confession came unexpected – yeah, well, Haruka smelled something different lately, as if Makoto was starting to watch him with more insistence. Although he didn’t know his friends’ thoughts, he figured out something wasn’t right at all. Being told by a guy that he’s been liked in a romantic way, being told that from Makoto wasn’t a shock, but it startled him in many ways. Just thinking about how to reply was a pain that he didn’t even want to face. The problem became real when even the water didn’t seem to make his confusion disappear.  
To be honest he didn’t really know what to say in reply. Haruka had never thought too much about love affairs and relationships, eventually he’d have gone with the flow. More than a flow, Makoto’s words were a suddenly storm above his head. A storm which wouldn’t seem to go away.  
The surface of the water was bloody red, sparkling with the sunset’s colours. Haruka watched the sky and sighed slightly, and that was when a noise stole his attention.  
Makoto was sleeping next to the last block, his hands opened like he was keeping something between them. Haruka leaned closer and pulled himself out of the water, touching his shoulder. He snorted a little, but kept sleeping.  
Haruka covered himself with a towel and sat beside him, trying not to wake him up. He waited until the sun was almost gone behind the mountains, watching Makoto asleep. He had the capability of calming him down just sleeping by his side. He woke up exactly when Haruka started to feel cold.  
«Haru! You should have woken me up! It’s already so late–»  
«Makoto. Do you think I’m weird?»  
Makoto opened his mouth and watched him in silence, scratching his chin. He remained like this for a bit, then smiled like he has found out an unspeakable truth. «Why should you be weird? You’re just Haru. I mean, I got used to your manners and such, it’s never been a big deal. And also– eh?! Ha-Ha-Haru?»  
Haruka had put his head on his legs, watching the amaranth sky turning light blue. Makoto’s embarrassed face wasn’t neither so bad.  
«If I tell you that I like you back would it be okay? If I’m okay with you kissing me and stuff, could we still be like we are now?»  
Makoto’s eyes started smiling before his lips, his big hand caressing gently Haruka’s cheek. He never did something like that, but it wasn’t bad at all. A bird frowned his wings above their heads before flying away. Summer was almost there, and so their last year at high school.  
«We will always be like this, Haru. I’ll treasure you even more if you’re okay with it.» Makoto closed his eyes for a moment, then met his gaze like he was making a proposal of some sort. «I would treasure you for all my life, if I could.»  
«Then do it.» As Haru pulled Makoto’s head down, their lips touched each other like they were just waiting for that moment to come. And it was totally worth the wait. It was a soft, gentle kiss. No tongue nor anything sexual involved, just their lips and faces so close that their eyelashes could touch. Haruka took a long breath with his nose, than parted a little to see his friend’s reaction. Makoto’s eyes were tearily wet and his cheeks were more red than the usual, but the most amazing thing was his smile. His usual smile, just bigger and more heartwarming than ever.  
«Two years from now we’ll turn twenty, then we’ll become common people. We don’t have much time left here, you know.»  
Makoto took Haruka’s hand, tightly gripping to it like he was afraid he could disappear from him gaze in that instant. But Haru was there, while the sky was becoming blue.  
«Then let’s make good use of this time, and the time after college, and after that too.»  
Haruka smiled in his personal hidden way, then held Makoto’s hand back for a while. The night sky seemed so pretty that the water in the pool was almost shining. And with Makoto there it was just perfect, like being underwater, but without feeling the urge to breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the makoharufestival on tumblr. Sorry if I did some mistakes, and thanks for reading!


End file.
